staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 listopada 1993
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - W centrum wspólnoty i poza nią 7.15 Przystanki codzienności 7.35 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 8.30 Notowania 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Zamek Eureki (47) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Teleranek 10.10 Pugwall - serial prod. australijskiej 11.00 Nauczyć żyć (2) - świat wg doktora Feuersteina - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.25 Teatr dla dzieci - Giorgio Strehler - Historia porzuconej lalki 13.35 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Wydry 14.00 W Starym Kinie: Złote lata komedii angielskiej; Śmiech w raju - film z 1951 r. (93 min) 15.40 Sto pytań do... - Hanny Suchockiej 16.15 Pieprz i wanilia - z nami przez świat - Czarownice i legendy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Dynastia (216) - serial prod. USA 18.20 Antena 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia - Chip i Dale 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Requiem dla Grenady (4) - serial kostiumowy prod. hiszpańskiej 21.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.00 Wielkie polemiki - spór o Matejkę (2) - widowisko dokumentalne 22.30 Queen - magiczne lata - film dok. prod. angielskiej o zespole Queen 23.30 Wrota Piekieł - dramat kostiumowy prod. japońskiej (1953 r., 85 min.) 1.00 Bogdan Paprocki - reportaż muzyczny 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Echa tygodnia dla niesłyszących 8.00 Piotruś Pan i piraci (1/26) - serial anim prod USA 8.25 "Requiem dla Grenady" - 4 odc. serialu kostiumowego prod. hiszpańskiej w wersji dla niesłyszących 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę - dla niesłyszących 9.20 Powitanie - "Camerimage '93" 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 Kant Gigant - teleturniej 11.05 Godzina z Hanna Barbera - filmy anim. dla dzieci 12.00 Scaramouche - film kostiumowy prod USA (1972 r) 14.00 Studio sport: liga polska - mecz Gornik Zabrze - Legia Warszawa 14.50 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wszechświat naszego ciała" (odc. 3)- "Tajemnice trawienia i wchłaniania" - serial dok. prod. japońsko-szwedzkiej 15.40 Wygrajmy - losowanie nagród 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Program dnia 16.20 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" - odcinek 9 serialu komediowego prod. USA 16.45 Animals - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 17.15 Wydarzenie tygodnia 17.45 Halo Dwójka 17.50 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 18.25 Gra - teleturniej 18.55 "Camerimage '93" 19.05 W telewizyjnym teatrze Adama Hanuszkiewicza - program Jolanty Fajkowskiej 19.45 Konkurs - historia i kultura Żydów polskich 20.05 "A kuku, panie Kruku" - serial anim. prod. niemieckiej 20.10 Godzina szczerości z Urszulą Sipińską 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Bezludna wyspa 22.25 "Wierny Rusłan" (2) - serial prod. rosyjskiej 23.15 "Gołda Tencer" - reportaż 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Studio Sport: Finał turnieju tenisa mężczyzn - Masters '93 we Frankfurcie oraz eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w siatkówce Polska - Łotwa 2.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 11.00 Kino Teletrojki "W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial prod. greckiej (powtórzenie 3 odcinków) 12.30 Prawdziwa historia - serial animowany dla dzieci (odc. 12/13) 13.00 Kino Teletrójki "Robln Hood" - serial historyczno-przygodowy 14.00 Gość z Munster - program D. Podlodowsklej 14.20 Kirkut - program A. MigaIskiej 14.30 40 lat na scenie - program K. Piotrowskiego 14.50 Spotkanie z gwiazdą - program M. Różyckiej i B. Nierenberga 15.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej emitowany ,na żywo" 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. l) 16.10 "Krzysztof Kolumb" - bajka dla dzieci 16.10 Kino Teletrójki "Święty" - serial prod USA 17.35 MTV 17.50 Studio regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 18.05 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.15 Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia - program przygotowany przez reporterów ,,Aktualności" 18.30 Studio Gol - program sportowy A. Zydorowicza 19.00 Sacrum Profanum - magazyn chrześcijański A. Kraśnickiego 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Rzym, miasto otwarte" 21.35 Spotkanie z posłem - pr. D. Podlodowskiej 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: Przegląd Filmów W. Hasa - ,,Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie" cz. 2 24.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Lumen 2000 15.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial 15.55 Świat wg kpt. Krzysztofa Baranowskiego 16.30 Sherlock Holmes i primadonna, cz. I (powt.) 17.20 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek, film polski 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Złowrogi raj - serial 19.45 Film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Sherlock Holmes i primadonna, cz. II 21.00 Sajgon - Rok kota film ang. (1990 r.), wyst.: Frederick Forrest, Judi Gensch 22.45 Polskie krajobrazy 23.00 Oczuś (powt.) 23.25 Różowa seria - serial 23.55 Program na jutro TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.10 Programy katolickie 9.00 Nad Niemnem (1/4) - serial TVP (powt.) 9.50 Tęczowy Music-Box 10.35 Tylko Kaśka (7-ost.) - serial TVP dla dzieci 11.05 Gość TV Polonia 11.15 Czterdziestolatek (2) - serial TVP (powt.) 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Teatr dla dzieci: O ptaszku, który los zawidził 13.20 Z pierwszej ręki 13.50 Kinoteka polska - Popioły 14.10 Rozkoszna dziewczyna - cz. 1 - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Przybłęda (4) - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Powitanie 16.05 Gość TV Polonia 16.15 Reportaż 16.30 Dawna muzyka wiedeńska 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Spojrzenie na Polskę 17.30 Doktor Ewa (1/9) - serial TVP 18.50 100 pytań do... 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Nad Niemnem (2) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Lalka (4) - serial TVP 23.00 Benefisy 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na poniedziałek 0.10 7 dni świat - program publ. 0.40 Program rozrywkowy 1.10 Pan X zaprasza 1.40 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 BLOK PORANNY: 8.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - bajka dla dzieci 8.40 Giggi la Trottola - film animowany dla dzieci 9.05 Kapitan Hawk - film animowany 9.30 Mała księżniczka - film fab. 11.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - ser. filmowy BLOK POPOŁUDNIOWY: 16.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - film rysunk. dla dzieci 16.45 Magazyn Muzyczny Uff! 17.30 Rodzina Chiary - telenowela filmowa prod. włoskiej 18.15 Mistrz klonowania - film krym. (1978 r.), reż. D. Madford, wyst.: A. Hindle, R. Douglas i in. 20.00 Cyrk - ser. włoski 21.40 Posterunek przy Hill Street - ser. filmowy BBC1 7.25 High Chaparral 8.15 Breakfast with Frost 9.15 Beyond Narnia.... 10.00 See Hear! 10.30 Winning 11.00 Careering Ahead 11.30 The Human Element 12.00 Bellamy Rides Again 12.30 CountryFile 13.00 News; On the Record 14.00 Eastenders 15.00 Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories 15.50 Children in Need: Pause for Pudsey 16.00 The Disney Magic Special 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.40 The Borrowers 18.10 News 18.25 Songs of Praise 19.00 Last of the Summer Wine 19.30 Lovejoy 20.20 Birds of a Feather 20.50 News 21.05 To Play the King 22.00 Clive James - Postcard from Cairo 22.50 Everyman 23.45 Snooker 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 7.15 Poddington Peas 7.20 Playdays 7.40 Wishing 7.50 Telling Tales 8.05 Blue Peter Omnibus 8.55 Albert the 5th Musketeer 9.15 Simon and the Witch 9.30 TimeBusters 10.00 Grimmy 10.25 Grange Hill 10.50 Growing Up Wild 11.15 The Boot Street Band 11.45 The O Zone 12.00 Stingray 12.25 Gunsmoke 13.15 Phil Silvers Show 13.40 The Living Soap 14.00 Around Westminster 14.30 Top Gear Rally Report 15.30 Snooker 17.10 Rugby Special 18.15 Sarajevo -a Street under Siege 18.25 Top Gear Rally Report 18.55 One Man and His Dog 19.45 The Money Programme 20.20 Kennedy Night 0.20 Closedown